


heaven knows im miserable now

by Anonymous



Category: mcyt
Genre: Could be interpreted as rom/platonic! platonic jealousy is very very real yo, Jealous Quackity, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, but they r frenemies, dream and quackity r down bad for the same guy, verbal stims lol, why do i always write fics ab men being sleep deprived LMAO.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: quackity is down bad, sleep deprived, and pretty damn jealous too.loosely based off of “heaven knows im miserable now” by the smiths !
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	heaven knows im miserable now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyShips_QuackityNotFound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/gifts).



> ayayaya anon qnf song title author back w anotha one lolol. bit of a rough patch this week so i decided to make a comeback w something a little more angsty. This one is based off “heaven knows im miserable now” by the smiths. Also!!! This work is dedicated to stormy!!! Thank you so much for being so kind and making the qnf ao3 community such a nice and safe little corner of the internet! Your work is amazing and whenever i see a new fic of urs it makes my day! Thanks for being you, stranger :) i appreciate ya

“Im the best, im the best!!” the verbal stimming continued from Quackity’s behalf. George had just ended up, very tired from the elongated jackbox stream following tales. Quackity quieted down after a few more proclamations of victory. George was too quiet for his liking.

“You alright?” Quackity asked, both mischief and concern laced behind his words.

George sighed, following an audible squeaking noise, indicating that he was now leaning back in his expensive gaming chair as far back as it could possibly go. He must’ve been more drained than Alex had initially thought. After a few more moments of silence, a valid answer.

“So tired... could pass out right here, right now.”

“Why dont you, then? I wont judge. Hell, i’ll take a nap with you.”

Alex concurred he really needed to start thinking before he spoke.

George scoffed breathily. He didn’t have his camera on, but Alex could tell he had an eyebrow raised with suspicion just by the way he breathed. God, he was down horrendous.

“Not a chance. Im not letting you get your way after you stole my money.”

“You haven’t even gifted the damn subs yet. Its not my fault, anyways. You offered them, motherfucker.”

George giggled, clearly loopy from lack of proper rest. The joke was not funny enough for George to give it the time of day.

“I like this, y’know? Just hanging out with you.” Alex was not aware he was speaking until the last syllable escaped his lips with a slight stutter.

“Mhm. Sex havers reign supreme.”

“Yeah, just... especially you though.”

The air became so silent you could hear a pin drop.

“Thank you, big Q. I like hanging out with you, too.” 

The way it was delivered provoked Alex’s heart to twist into a mangled slab of meat. He could tell it was delivered with a slightly ajar smile this time, both brows raised. Whats worse, though: it was genuine. Genuinely platonic. He enjoyed Alex as his friend, as a buddy, but nothing more.

He knew why. He hated it, that he knew exactly why.

Speak of the devil. The dreadedly cheerful someone-has-joined-your-discord-call ping.

“Hello?”

The shift in energy was immediate and obvious. A creak implied George shot up in his chair, readying himself for the next move.  
Alex wanted to leave.

“Dream!”

“Hey, George... Quackity.”

“Hey, Dream. Whats up, man?” 

Dream sighed tiredly, dragging it out as long as he possibly could, giving Alex a mental image of punching him in the nuts.

“Just tired after that very... eventful stream,” he chuckled slyly, “Congrats on the dub.”  
It was beyond insincere.

Alex hummed in passive-aggressive agreement. Letting his annoyance and pure wit take over. 

“Thanks, dude. I owe it all to me hyping up my own answers and exposing your merch prices.”

Dream didnt laugh, only responding with a breathy and very forced chuckle, as if common courtesy. George was far too silent for far too long.

“Dream, we recording tomorrow?” once again, ignoring Quackity entirely. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Lets discuss that with Sapnap later, though. Its too late to be working right now.”

“Too early, for me. Its like 4 AM over here.” George responded with a yawn. Quackity smiled at the thought of a very sleep deprived George yawning.

“Fuckin’ time zones, man. Get some shut eye before the recording though, m’kay? If you sleep through one again I’m pretty sure Nick is gonna send a hitman after you or some shit.”

“Dont baby me, Dream.” It was obvious that he was grinning from cheek to cheek just in the way he spoke.

Alex felt like he was gonna throw up. Dream’s on brand tea-kettle wheeze made his head spin with a variety of emotions... and nausea.

“Shut up, George. You’re so dumb. Go to bed.”

Alex had enough.

“Im gonna go. Goodnight, George. ‘Night, Dream.” The call fell silent. He felt as though he had disrupted some type of ritual. The guilt was overbearing.

“Goodnight, Alex.”

Dream did not respond with the same courtesy, but Alex could tell that George was still wearing a faint smile as he tiredly murmured his name into his mic, and that was enough for him.

He left, because god knows he probably needed some shut eye for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya enjoy! If u like maybe leave a comment? I might revise/continue this one, so i’d love to hear ur comments/concerns/criticism <3
> 
> wrote this literally @ 1 am w no revisions so i apologize if it wuz kinda crappy lolz


End file.
